Himenokōji Family Siblings
THE HIMENOKOJI FAMILY SIBLINGS The Himenokoji siblings can be found in the anime As Long as There's Love, it Doesn't Matter if He is My Brother, Right ? , ''also know as ''OniAi. Anime and Manga >>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<>>>SPOILER AHEAD<<<>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<< OniAi (お兄ちゃんだけど愛さえあれば関係ないよねっ Onii-chan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankei Nai yo ne!, lit. As Long as There's Love, It Doesn't Matter If He Is My Brother, Right?), is a Japanese light novel series written by Daisuke Suzuki, with illustrations by Gekka Urū. The series is published by Media Factory, and since December 2010, there have been 10 volumes released. There are two manga adaptation series, both serialized in Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive magazine. An anime adaptation by Silver Link aired in Japan from October 5 to December 21, 2012. Akito Himenokoji, the brother, recently transferred to Saint Liliana High School where he is placed in class 2A. His twin sister, Akiko Himenokoji, from whom he has been separated for six years, is already a student at that school. Akito has a laid-back personality and hopes to live a calm, normal life, but with the additional responsibility of taking care of his sister. He has always taken care of his sister when they were younger, however when their parents died, the siblings were separated. Six years later, he moved out of the Takanomiya household (the people who adopted him after he was separated from Akiko) to live on his own, and thus now being old enough, was finally able to reunite with his sister. It is later revealed that Akito was actually adopted by his former ( now deceased ) parents, and therefore has no blood relationship with his sister; making her the only blood related offspring and only child of the deceased parents. However, in his wisdom, he has chosen to keep this as a deep private secret, especially from her. Akito is quite protective of Akiko, and people around him often comment that Akito seems to have a serious romantic love interest in her, although he insists that he only sees her as his protected little sister. Likewise, Akiko seems to have always wanted to romantically attach herself to her brother, such that many others at school see her as a fierce rival for Akito's attention and affection. Family Very little information is given about the parents of Akiko and Akito in the manga or anime, only to say that they both died when the siblings were very young. After the death of the parents, it was though that in the best interest ( supposedly ) of the brother and sister, that they should be separated and taken care of by different foster parents. This is what had taken place. Later, when they were both older, the siblings were reunited with one another, and they decide to live together, thereby creating their own special version of a family. Akiko, The Sister ;Kanji (姫小路 秋子 Himenokōji Akiko) ;Appearance Akiko is of average height, but her long, slender legs, and somewhat thin body build, make her look taller. And with the same caparison, she has an average sized bust, but it looks larger due to her thin, slender waist and narrow shoulders. She has medium beige skin, however, most of the time she is wearing long sleeve tops and black tights, so that her facial complexion is usually what gets noticed. Akiko has an average proportioned face, but the most striking feature of Akiko are her anime style, big, blood-red eyes. She has straight, jet black hair with dark brown highlights, worn straight down to the small of her back. Cute bangs adorn her face above her eyes. She always wears hair clips on either side of her head. Akiko is most often seen wearing her High School uniform; a black with white trim, long sleeved, double breasted, sailor suit dress, with a mini-skirt length hemline. The lower half of the dress is form-fitted and pleated. She always wears the dress with black tights, and oxford shoes. For casual wear, she chooses a logo t-shirt and a mini-skirt, or a polo shirt and denim booty shorts. Akiko does not know or perceive how unbelievably attractive she really is, since her entire attention and affection is only directed to her brother, and no one else. ;Personality The one overriding aspect and backdrop to everything that Akiko does is her devoted and undivided love for Akito, her brother. She has a wide jealously streak for him in her personality, but it is somewhat mild in her reaction to the events that take place with regard to her and her brother, and with others. She is continuously aware of both her attraction and dependence on her brother, but is able to be content to allow other girls to give him attention and admiration. Such social and emotional balance within oneself is difficult, but Akiko is able to manage that aspect quite well. Sometimes Akiko, in the heat of a moment, will seem to be haughty and demanding, but deep down, she is actually quite humble and submissive, especially in intimate dealings with Akito. Sometimes to her detriment, Akiko is brutally open and honest about her feelings, which surprises the people around her. Disagreements do occasionally break out between Akiko and Akito, and this will lead to a period of uneasiness between them, however, at times of trouble or sickness, then one sibling will help the other, without any remorse or ill feelings whatsoever. At times, Akiko will even, by her thoughts and actions, pretend that Akito and herself are 'married' to one another, with her viewing Akito as her 'husband', and treating him as such. Akito is often mortified by this behavior, but still always loves his sister for her efforts to be congenial. Now that they are living together, Akiko's personality is such that much comedic interplay occurs with Akito, sometimes to hyperbole and extreme exaggeration, but both know each other so well, that more fun than ire is the result of the times that they are together. ;Akiko's Story Akiko is a Saint Liliana High School second year student. Akiko is Akito's younger sister, is very pretty and extremely attractive, and has exceedingly polite manners. Akiko was adopted by the Arisugawa family when she and Akito were separated after their parents had died. She has a very serious brother-complex (emotionally and romantically attracted to her brother), and now that they are together again, is making every effort to seduce Akito. Seemingly every interpersonal encounter between her and her brother, from what to have for breakfast, to what good books there are to read, Akiko has to put a personally intimate or romantic spin on the situation, with the ever present opportunity constantly offered by herself for a passionate and/or erotic outcome. Early on, they even agree to address one another by their first names, just as if they were married to one another ! Akito tries to reason with her, but her heart is for her brother only, and resistance to her charms is futile, at least from her viewpoint. She is also very proud of her brother complex and makes no effort in hiding it from others, especially other girls that may be attracted to Akito. At the same time she categorically denies that her brother in turn has a sister-complex ( emotionally and romantically attracted to his younger sister ), even if he actually does. She is the secretary of Saint Liliana High School Student Council and does not like it when Akito interacts with the other Student Council members, all of them being female. However, Akiko holds supreme self-confidence that her brother will never look at, much less socialize, with any other girl other than herself ! She doesn't know or suspect, and never finds out, that Akito has no blood relationship with her, and wholeheartedly believes that they are actually birth twins. At school one day between classes, Akiko even suggests to her brother, sitting at the desk next to her, that he publicly propose marriage right then and there, just to show the depth of their (perceived) romantic shipping ! Later Akiko talks about romance towards her brother in the girl's dressing room, much to the consternation of the other girls undressing and getting ready for PE class ! Akiko is never shocked or ashamed of her outright love and devotion for her brother, in fact, she presents it as perfectly normal and desirable to the friends around her, thereby showing her pride in her love of Akito. Akiko is a fan of the series of light novels featuring the author Kōichirō Shindo, and wishes that her brother would be as romantically aggressive as the brother in Kōichirō Shindo's novel, who unabashedly falls in love with his blood-related sister, during the medieval Japan epoch. She hasn't yet noticed that the beginning of the light novel series is actually and factually based on their own modern brother/sister relationship, nor does she know that Kōichirō Shindo is actually the pen name of her real life brother, Akito. Akito, The Brother ;Kanji (姫小路 秋人 Himenokōji Akito) ;Appearance Akito is tall, but not such that it is overwhelming. He has a slim build, but is not seen as lanky. He is of average weight for a slim teen. Akito has a slightly angular face with a mildly pointed chin. He has 'big eyes' , but they are slightly more narrowed, giving him a cute, lovely, but nonetheless masculine appearance. His eyes are of a reddish-brown color, and he has more prominent black eyelashes and eyebrows. His hair is also jet black, just like that of his sister, and he wears it in a mop cut with spiked tips that always are facing downward and outward. His hair also has spiked sideburns. This gives him a rather unkempt and overly casual appearance. Akito has mildly tan to darker beige skin tone, with an even cast allover. He has stately shoulders, not overly broad, and a well defined chest. He has long fashion model legs, with average sized feet. Most often seen wearing the male school uniform, a rather plain looking high collar cadet style jacket and pants, he is non-the-less seen as surprisingly attractive. For casual wear, Akito usually wears a white undershirt with a double breast pockets button-up-the-front work shirt over it, and plain work pants. In cooler weather, his ops for a warm hoodie over a white t-shirt, and heaver, warmer pants. Despite his plain and ordinary casual wear, girls almost always find him attractive, seductive and somewhat sexy. Of course, no matter what Akito wears, or what his mundane fashion style is for the moment, his sister, as well as several other girls, go bananas over him every time ! ;Personality Akito has always been a 'happy-go-lucky' guy. He has taken 'all of the cards that were dealt to him by life', and played them to the best of his ability. When 'life has handed him lemons', he has instead made lemonade. Perseverance has always been one of Akito's strong points. The tragic death of both of his and his sister's parents, as well as the separation of the two siblings when they were relatively young, was met with Akito's steely determination and iron will to 'make matters right' by reuniting with Akiko and forming their own family and household together. Akito has good organizational skills. He is able to organize himself to go to school, manage the Himenokōji affairs, and also find time to secretly write his light novels, as well as taking on many other duties. He is also thrifty, in that he is gradually becoming financially well off from the royalties he makes from the sale of his light novels. Thus, he can give his sister many things that she could not get otherwise, including living in a well furnished, modern house. Many other girls from school are interested in Akito because of his good personality traits. However, he is somewhat shy and awkward socially when they present themselves to him and compete for his attention. As advances are offered or made to him, Akito is skilled in personal interplay and negotiation, and able to tactfully deflect most of the attention and innuendo that the girls constantly place on him. Ana is very adept at offering sexually laced interchanges with Akito, but he is able to side-step those, too, always keeping a neutral attitude towards her ! The other girls just do not realize the depth of his love and devotion to his sister, such that he will probably never enter into any shipping with any of the girls that have or will become interested in him. Even when his sister, Akiko, becomes exuberant and excitable about many things, Akito is able to calm her and with a gentle emotional and personal touch, and help her to see the many ways that she can handle her life's problems in so much better ways. ;Akito's Story After separating from his adopted family and having begun living on his own in his own house, Akito recently transferred to Saint Liliana High School where he was placed in class 2A. His 'twin' sister, from whom he has been separated for six years, is also a student at the school. Akito has a laid-back personality and hopes to live a calm, normal life, but he will work with his full attributes and strengths to achieve his goals in life. His most prominent goal is to reunite with his sister and to take care of her, just as if they were married. He started to take care of his sister when they were younger; however when their parents died, the siblings were, for whatever unclear reason, separated. Six years later, he moved out of the Takanomiya household (the people who adopted him after he was separated from Akiko) to live on his own as a Mature Minor, and was finally able to reunite with his sister. This only to find out that she has, in his absence, developed a brother complex (emotionally and romantically attracted to himself ), which had somehow formed while they were separated. A deep, dark secret that Akito carries in the depth of his heart is that he knows that he was actually adopted by his former parents ( now deceased ), and therefore has no blood relationship with his sister. This is something that he vows to never tell her, lest she go nuclear about marriage to him. His sister, Akiko, thinks that the both of them are twins, but another secret Akito carries is that he is about six months or so older than her. When he was adopted as a newborn infant, shortly thereafter his mother discovered that she was a couple of months pregnant with who would become his sister, Akiko. He loves to tease Akiko and enjoys watching others harmlessly tease her. However, Akito is quite protective of Akiko, and people around him often comment ( correctly, by the way ) that Akito has real serious romantic feelings for her, although he insists that he only sees her as his little sister. Despite being a high school student, Akito has secretly made a very profitable living by writing erotic light novels of brother-sister relationships and romantic sibling shippings under the pen name "Kōichirō Shindo". His novel series had became very popular since even before he and his sister started living together, and that has made Akito somewhat well-to-do financially for an up-and-coming teenage author. He uses his relationship with his sister as an inspiration for his novels, with the characters' names being very similar to their own names. His sister, Akiko, is a big fan of the Koichiro Shindo stories, but has never noticed or caught on that her brother is the author of the stories and creator of the characters in his books. At school, Akito was given the job of Student Council "Vice-Assistant of Proxy to the Secretary" for the sole purpose that the girls on the Council could spend more time with him and flirt with him. Arashi, the President of the Student Council happily claims that the position was fabricated solely for her 'underground lover', that being Akito; but technically, he is the assistant of his sister, Akiko, the Student Council Secretary. Akito is civil and polite with the other girls, but they do not know or suspect the depth of his love and devotion for his sister. Where to find the Romantic Siblings Akiko and Akito, the Romantic Siblings can be found on the anime music video shown to the right. Click on the arrow to play---> Akiko and Akito can also be found on the anime OniAi. OniAi can be watched on Crunchyroll--- www.crunchyroll.com/oniai Category:Siblings